


mismatched

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Namie doesn't get the soul mate she wishes for; Shiki, honestly, did not sign up for this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/gifts).



> I'm blaming itsnotlove for this ship (sorry if it's not okay that I gifted this to you but it is definitely your fault that it happened).  
> Anyway, I mentioned Namie enough in the SeijiMika story that I figured I had to touch on her in the soul mate AU. There's gonna be a second chapter because I didn't know how long this was going to go on and I was ready to post it and get it over with.  
> Ties in vaguely to the rest of the universe, but all you really have to know is Seiji's soul mate is Mika, so he thinks that's the head's name before he meets the real Mika, and Izaya's soul mate is Shinra, who decided he was not having any of that shit.

Shiki is a little late on getting his soul mate. Really, he's just starting to wonder if there's something off about him, if there's some kind of problem, if he's got something wrong with him, when he finally gets it.

_Namie Yagiri_ .

The name is, for the most part, unfamiliar, which is a disappointment. After waiting for it, he'd hoped that it would at least be someone he knew well enough to, at the very least, be able to talk to with no problem. But this is someone he doesn't know, which means it's someone he's going to have to wait on.

Quite a bit of time passes before he actually finds her.

~X~

Namie is left alone with her younger brother, left to practically raise him on her own, and they develop a bond that she thinks is very special. He is the only one in her life, and so, she decides that he is the only one who will ever matter to her. When she starts to teach him about soul mates, she realizes that she must love him in that way, or else he won't be the only one. Therefore, she gets it into her head as a child that Seiji is going to be her soul mate.

And then she makes the mistake of introducing Seiji to that damned head, and he begins to talk about how  _they're_ soul mates. Namie is so jealous she can hardly stand it, but she consoles herself with her knowledge that she and Seiji are meant for each other. One day, they'll find out officially that they're soul mates, and then he'll understand and he'll forget all about the head.

_Haruya Shiki_ .

The name appears and she lets out a silent scream, because it's  _wrong_ . It's all wrong, all of it! It's supposed to be Seiji, this is supposed to be how she fixes everything! Numbly, Namie stares at herself in the mirror and wonders what she is going to do now. Perhaps it was all a mistake; yes, it's all just a mistake, she realizes this. As long as Seiji still finds her name on his wrist, everything will be okay.

She doesn't even think about how unlikely something like that happening is, how it's more than likely impossible. Instead, she hides her wrist from him and continues to act as she always does. That is, until he discovers a name on his wrist and begins calling the head “Mika”. Then, Namie is unable to leave her room, lest he see how upset and jealous she really is.

~X~

Namie is willing to put herself through hell for Seiji, even after it's revealed that neither of them have each other's names. After all, what good is love if she lets a little thing like destiny get in the way of it? He is her beloved little brother, and even if he thinks he's in love with that head, and even if he has a soul mate out there somewhere, and even if he thinks they are somehow one and the same, she will still do anything for him.

So when she arrives to find a girl on his floor with his name on her wrist, she understands what's happened. He tells her he thinks he killed her; Namie doesn't tell him that she's alive. She considers killing her when no one is looking, but then, she decides that she can use this Mika Harima yet. After all, she is willing to do anything for Seiji.

~X~

But things fall apart for her, and the wicked girl escapes and a boy ruins everything, and Seiji is lost to her and she has to disappear. This is how she ends up employed by Izaya, who takes the head off her hands, and this is how she ends up living a hell much greater than she ever expected to have to put herself through for her brother. But she does what she must, and she has her resources for checking up on Seiji, anyway.

“It must be difficult, knowing that he's with the woman he's _really_ supposed to be with,” says Izaya one day. She knows he's trying to antagonize her, so she ignores him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “And then, to top it all of, he doesn't even love the girl, he's just with her out of pity while he searches for the one he loves. Does it hurt more that he's with Miss Harima, or that he's in love with a head in a jar?”

“It doesn't matter,” she says at last. “She may be his soul mate, and he may think himself in love with that head, but it doesn't matter. As long as Seiji and I are reunited one day, it will all work out, in the end.”

“You're certainly devoted. I suppose that's something all three of you have in common! Oh, that reminds me,” he says, but she can tell that it's not something he's just now remembering. She can tell that whatever he's about to say is what he's wanted to say from the beginning of the conversation. “You must know your soul mate by now, but you always wear such long sleeves! I haven't been able to figure out who it is. Would you mind telling me?”

“That's none of your business. Honestly, I barely even remember who my soul mate is. It isn't as if I have any reason to think about them.”

“Now, now, Namie, you probably see the name every day! At the very least, you see it when you shower. Besides, I know you're the sort of woman that wouldn't be able to help remembering their name. After all, you must hate them for trying to steal you away from your brother.” Izaya grins at her, and she would give anything to slug him right now.

“Well, don't _you_ know who your soul mate is?” she asks. “Though, I suppose even they wouldn't be able to tolerate you, so it's really no surprise you're still single.”

“Cruel as ever, I see. If you must know, my soul mate is actually someone you've met before. You remember Shinra Kishitani, don't you?”

“Ah, the one dating that damned head's body.” She snorts. “If it were me, I'd probably choose that monster over you too.”

“No, you wouldn't. You'd choose your brother!”

“You know what I mean.”

He chuckles. “I do, I do. Anyway, I told you mine. It's only fair that you tell me yours now, isn't it?”

Sighing, she says, “You know, I really shouldn't give you the satisfaction of telling you, but it isn't like it matters who it is. If I keep it a secret, you might start to think I care. That's the only reason I'm telling you.”

“Sure, sure. Well, get on with it.”

“Haruya Shiki.”

Izaya stares at her for a moment before his eyes light up in a way that is unpleasantly familiar to her. He looks like this bit of information is much more relevant to him than it ever was to her, and he laughs. “Really? Isn't that an interesting coincidence!”

“Coincidence? What, do you know someone by that name?”

“I know someone by that name very well, actually.” He claps once, grinning like a child. “I can't believe how much of a coincidence this is!”

“I really don't care,” she says. “I need to get back to work, anyway.”

“No, no, this is important! This is huge! After all, I can help you find your soul mate. If you'd like, I'd even consider being generous enough to give you the day off,” he says.

“I told you, I have no interest in this person.”

“But he could be the one to finally take your mind off your brother.”

Scowling, she says, “It'd be wise not to let me hear you say something like that again.”

“Threatening you boss is mighty unprofessional! Especially when I'm only trying to help you out. Honestly, Namie, I've only got your best interests in mind here.” He pauses before saying, “If you'd like, I could introduce you.”

“I'd rather you didn't.”

But, as always, Izaya doesn't seem to care what she wants.

~X~

“Before you let me off, I have something I actually wanted to talk to you about,” says the young man at his side. “If only you didn't make yourself so hard to contact.”

“You have something you want to talk to me about?” asks Shiki. “And what might that be?”

“Oh, this isn't business related, so don't worry. It's actually something pretty personal for you!”

“Quit beating around the bush, will you?”

“I know who your soul mate is. Namie Yagiri, right? That name does ring bells, doesn't it?”

“What are you getting at?”

“I thought you'd like to know that you're soul mate is my personal secretary, that's all.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part two.

Namie is alone in the office when there's a knock. She isn't expecting any visitors, but, considering her employer, she isn't exactly surprised that he might have chosen not to tell her about someone coming by. The fact that he's also gone while said visitor has come by is also not much of a surprise. She doesn't rise to open the door, and instead calls out, “Come in,” in a dull tone of voice.

Namie does so without much concern for who it might be, and she does not even remember the conversation she had with Izaya a few days before. When the door opens and a well-dressed man with sharp eyes enters the room, she doesn't think much of it. He is clearly involved in a less than savory line of work, but she doesn't really know many people who aren't, these days, particularly where her own job is concerned.

“Is there something you need?” she asks. “Izaya is out right now, so if you need him specifically, you should just come back later. Maybe call ahead of time when you do.”

“Actually, I'm not here for him,” he says with a warm smile that should seem out of place against his features, but actually compliments his face rather well. Still, she is by no means impressed by him.

“Then what _are_ you here for?” she asks coldly.

“You're Namie Yagiri, aren't you?” he replies, asking her a question of his own.

“And what does it matter if I am?” Now, she's beginning to feel a little nervous. The fact that a strange man has come in, asking for her by name, sets off alarm bells inside her head, and she realizes that she should have been on guard sooner. If Izaya doesn't come back soon, if this man turns out to be working for someone...this could end very badly for her.

“Well, I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time, actually,” the man says, his smile never faltering. “My name is Haruya Shiki.”

In that moment, Namie vows to kill Izaya slowly.

~X~

When Shiki first sees Namie, he's actually a little bit excited, despite himself. She's young and she's beautiful; he thinks that anyone would be overjoyed to have someone like her as a soul mate, and he starts to think that she might have been worth the wait after all. However, when she opens her mouth, he quickly changes his mind.

This woman is icy and incredibly rude to be working a secretary's job. He's not foolish enough to think that Izaya has enough direct visitors that she actually has to give much customer service, but he still finds it odd that someone working a job like this would be so immediately rude to a stranger that she believed was there on business. It is only a first impression, but he isn't sure that Namie is a particularly likable person.

“I don't know why you'd want to meet me,” she replies, her tone so even that, if he didn't know for a fact that she was lying, he probably would have believed her.

“That's not what I've heard,” he says, not missing a beat. “I'm sure you know who told me about you.”

“I still don't know why you'd want to meet me,” she says. “After all, I have absolutely no interest in meeting _you_.”

She says this so sharply that he is actually taken aback for a moment. “Now, is that any way to talk to your soul mate? Or anyone, really?”

“I couldn't care less what you are to me.”

“You've made that abundantly clear. Though I don't see what reason you have to hate me so openly, when we've never even met before,” he says.

“ _I_ don't see what reason _you_ have to assume we have any real sort of connection, or that I have any reason to welcome you with open arms just because your name is on my wrist.”

Closing the distance between the two of them, he leans down on the desk, attempting to make eye contact with her, but she refuses to give him even that. “I'm assuming even you know what a soul mate is supposed to mean,” he says, his voice even and patient, though there is enough venom behind his words that she should know that she's trying him. “You can't sit here and pretend you don't know why I wanted to get to know you.”

“I have absolutely no interest in you!” she snaps, and he realizes that even though he's keeping his patience, she's starting to lose hers. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she continues, “My heart already belongs to somebody, so if you think I'm going to drop all of that for a relationship with you, you're more stupid than you look.”

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he reminds himself that this woman is not to be dealt with like a rebellious subordinate, though the temptation is certainly there. “So, you have a boyfriend, then?”

“No.”

“Oh? A girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Then what, exactly, is it?”

“I have someone that I love, and I won't allow anyone else to take that person's place. Not even if that person won't take that place.” He might be mistaken, but he thinks he sees a trace of sadness in her eyes, but it is gone in an instant, and her eyes are just as hard as ever.

“So, I'm assuming they've got a soul mate too.”

“She's a thieving little bitch!” Namie roars without warning. “Her and the other one!” She realizes her outburst; realizes that she's stood up slightly, that she's leaning over the desk and finally making eye contact, and that she and Shiki are uncomfortably close, and then she sits back down, her cheeks slightly flushed.

“The other one?”

“He's not in love with his soul mate,” she explains. “Like me, he found someone long ago that he wanted, and he won't give up on them. He's with her out of pity, but he doesn't love her.”

“The two of you seem to have an iron will in common, at least,” he says, while musing to himself. He's sure that his first impression isn't off and that there isn't much likable about her, but she is not _entirely_ unlikable. At least, he can admire her will and he can admire her devotion to someone that she seems to have no chance with. And, of course, he can't help but pity her for that unfortunate situation.

“If you're trying to flatter me, it isn't going to work,” she quickly replies.

“Of course it isn't.” He laughs, even though she clearly isn't trying to be funny. “But if he's willing to be with his soul mate out of pity, I have to wonder why you pushed me away so quickly.”

“Why should I pity you?”

Sighing, he just shakes his head. He barely knows her, and already he realizes he shouldn't have expected anything different. She isn't a likable person, and she certainly isn't going to warm up to him any time soon. Perhaps she'll never warm up to him, but here he is, pushing her anyway. Here he is, trying to see just how far he can push her, before she snaps or before she caves.

“I don't expect you to. But I'm going to visit you again.”

“Don't bother.”

“You're stubborn, but I can be stubborn too. Like it or not, we _are_ soul mates, so I'm not too keen on just giving up. So, like it or not, you're going to be seeing me again.”

“I _said_ don't bother.”

“If I were you, I'd learn to be a little more polite in the meantime,” he warns, straightening up and looking down at her. She is once again intent on not looking in his direction. “Otherwise, I might not be so nice to you next time, you hear?”

“Threatening me? I knew it wouldn't be long before your true colors started to show,” she says with a sneer.

“I wouldn't call it a threat,” he says, before turning to leave. “Just some friendly advice. I'll be seeing you.”

“I wouldn't count on that.”

~X~

Shiki does not stop coming by, somehow always knowing when to catch her alone. Of course, Izaya is still very much aware of these visits, and teases her mercilessly at every opportunity. Namie ignores him completely, but that only seems to further fuel his fire, and her employer becomes even more insufferable as time goes on. She holds on to her vow to murder him one day, all while holding onto her vow to never let anyone besides Seiji into her heart.

And yet, her supposed “soul mate” keeps trying, and she continues to push him away, meeting all of his challenges head on. No matter what he says, she refuses to accept it, and refuses to give in to any of his demands. More than anything, she refuses to be polite to someone like him.

His will proves strong enough to match her own, but she refuses to find that, or anything else about him, admirable. She refuses to acknowledge the fact that his regular visits are something she's come to count on.

 


End file.
